


STAR WARS EPISODE X: THE NEW CORRUPTION

by CryptidCatKid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 20 years later AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Baby Yoda is a teenager now, Canon Bisexual Characters, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Nonbinary Characters, Canon pansexual characters, Eldritch, F/F, Force pregnancy (past), Fourth Trilogy AU, Gen, Kylo is still dead, Kylo still sucks, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mandalorian Culture, Multi, Other, Pirates, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey and Kylo have a kid, Reylo (past), Rose Finn and Poe have a kid, Rose/Finn/Poe are poly, Skywalkers are never not fucked up, Space Battles, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Sequel - Freeform, Weird Aliens, Yuuzhan Vong - Freeform, canon lesbian characters, f/f - Freeform, light body horror, movie script format, so many easter eggs good god, that one kid from the end of The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidCatKid/pseuds/CryptidCatKid
Summary: The first episode of a hypothetical Star Wars Sequel-Sequel Trilogy!Mara Skywalker's mother is seemingly killed battling the first signs of an insidious invasion, leaving Mara stranded in deep space. Mara meets racing pilot Jain Dameron, and together they work to find answers about the new threat to the Galaxy, and their own pasts. Written in the style of a movie script bc idk.Also my first fic!ps. I don't ship Reylo, but I don't deny it happened either. So if you're a Reylo, it's canon, but don't expect it to be shown in that good of a light. If you're anti-Reylo, it's canon, but... well you read the last sentence.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Kylo Ren (past)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: EPISODE X 

(OPENING CRAWL): IT HAS BEEN 20 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF THE FIRST ORDER AND THE FINAL DEFEAT OF EMPEROR PALPATINE. THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC HAS BEEN AT PEACE FOR MANY YEARS. HOWEVER, WHISPERS ARE BEGINNING TO FILTER UP FROM THE GALACTIC UNDERGROUND OF A MYSTERIOUS THREAT, A THREAT SO UNFAMILIAR AND STRANGE IN NATURE THAT IT HAS CAUGHT THE ATTENTION OF THE GALACTIC SENTATE. THE SENATE HAS SENT A MESSAGE TO REY SKYWALKER, HERO OF THE RESISTANCE, IN THE HOPE THAT SHE CAN UNCOVER THE TRUTH BEHIND THESE RUMORS. 

CHAPTER 1 

(The camera zooms through space to show the familiar sandy orb of Tatooine before zooming in to the planet’s surface. The Lars home is still standing, and some new outbuildings and machinery have been added. A sandstorm is blowing in, and a tall, thin hooded figure makes their way towards the main house. They unlock the door with an electronic key and step inside. The inside of the house has been completely rebuilt from the fire that destroyed it over fifty years ago, and is plainly but comfortably furnished. The figure throws a cloth satchel onto the table and takes off their hood. It is REY SKYWALKER. She is a weathered, handsome woman in her early 40s, with streaks of grey in her dark brown hair. She draws a glass of water from the sink and sits down with a sigh.) 

REY: (quietly) fools, all of them. They’ve always been a bunch of fools. 

(REY drains her glass before looking around, seemingly noticing something for the first time.) 

REY: Mara, Mara where are you? 

(REY curses under her breath before pulling out a mobile communicator and speaking into it.) 

REY: Mara, are you there? 

(An unfamiliar voice speaks from the communicator) 

VOICE: Yeah, I’m in the hangar. 

REY: Well get in here before the storm knocks out the power again. 

(REY clicks off the communicator and sits back in her chair. A moment passes before a side door opens and a figure steps in in a rush of wind and sand. The figure reveals herself to be MARA SKYWALKER, Rey’s child, aged nineteen. They are small and wiry, with loose chocolate brown curls shaved on one side, electric blue eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across porcelain skin, and a strong nose. They shake the sand out of their hair and grab a datapad off a shelf, scrolling through it as they walk towards REY.) 

REY: (gesturing at the datapad) Put that thing down. Let’s talk. 

MARA: (setting the pad down and glancing at REY with some annoyance) What? 

REY: Tell me what you did today. 

MARA: (sighing) Checked all the fields and adjusted any vaporators that were off. Measured the cisterns, came back and worked on my bike. 

REY: (expectantly) And your exercises? 

MARA: Half-hour of reps, two hours on the weights. 

REY: (nodding) Good. Do more next time. 

MARA: Sure, sure. Man, you look sour. Did a womp rat die in the composter again? 

REY: (distantly) No, no. Just another transmission from those old men in the Senate. 

(MARA perks up at these words, but does her best to look uninterested.) 

MARA: “Old work” again? 

REY: Oh you know, those old fools still think that they can call on the Jedi whenever some explorer finds a funny looking rock on some backwater planet. Paranoid, the lot of them. 

MARA: They should be glad they’ve never seen the rocks here. That’d show ‘em. 

(REY and MARA laugh together at this, but there’s a strained energy between them.) 

REY: Alright, run and get something from the freezer unit and we’ll make dinner -- 

(REY is cut off midsentence by an urgent beeping from her satchel. She pulls out a larger, more complicated version of the mobile communicator and checks the readout. She sighs deeply before getting up and moving towards the door.) 

REY: Dinnertime. Those blasted men call during dinnertime. (to MARA) Start heating up the water, I’ll be back in a bit. 

(REY enters an adjoining room and closes the door. MARA goes to fill a pot from the sink but suddenly stops and puts the pot down. Concentrating, MARA slowly begins to rise from the ground until they’re levitating about two inches off the floor. Silently, they drift across the room and listen by the door. REY’s muffled voice is heard through the door.) 

REY: General Connix. This is the second time you’ve called me. Say what you have to say or leave me alone. 

(An unfamiliar woman’s voice is heard as though coming through static) 

GEN. CONNIX: This is unlike anything we’ve ever seen before. We tested the specimens with some Old Republic-era technology and believe that whatever it is, it’s force-sensitive. 

REY: Eighty year old tests based on obsolete research are no reason to call me into this. You want my advice? Send in your regular troops. They can handle it. 

CONNIX: Our troops have turned up nothing but-- 

REY: Then it probably is nothing. 

CONNIX: But a contaminated freighter has already left Coruscant. It’s refueling on Tatooine. 

(There is a pause in conversation as Rey takes in this information.) 

CONNIX: I would appreciate if you could take a look. (coldly) I know you have time when you’re not working on your little farm. 

REY: Don’t take that tone with me. I’ve made it clear to the Senate that I’m finished with interplanetary affairs. I have... 

(Rey pauses, as if deciding what to say) 

REY: ...My own life here. 

CONNIX: Rey, this is a matter of Galactic security. If you won’t help us... we may have to make some investigations into your ‘life’ on Tatooine. 

(REY tenses up at the mention of an investigation.) 

REY: This must be very important to you. Fine. I’ll go tomorrow. 

CONNIX: (relieved) Your help in this case is much appreciated, Jedi. 

REY: I am not a Jedi. 

(The connection is cut off. REY’s footsteps can be heard heading towards the door. Startled out of her focus, MARA skids backwards over the floor, smashing into the pot she had been filling earlier, knocking to the ground with a loud clatter. The door hisses open and REY enters to room to see MARA sprawled awkwardly on the floor on top of the upturned pot.) 

MARA: I... ah... got distracted. On the datapad. New holovids out. 

(REY looks like she’s going to say something, but then shakes her head and turns to leave.) 

REY: Mara, just make something for yourself tonight. I have work to do. 

MARA: Mom... you never have “work”. 

(REY stops in her tracks, then looks over her shoulder. Her eyes seem filled with something like regret, or maybe fear.) 

REY: It’s just some paperwork for our suppliers offplanet. Tell you what. Tomorrow morning you can go to Tosche Station and get that paint job you wanted on your bike, head into Mos Eisley and get a treat afterwards. You’ve earned a day off. Ok? 

(MARA considers this, and then nods.) 

REY: Good kid. See you tomorrow. 

(REY leaves the main house, shutting the door behind her. MARA watches her go, a curious expression on their face. End of scene.)


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara heads to Tosche Station!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices that the Station Owner's name doesn't match the trend of Star Wars Easter Eggs, here's a hint as to where it came from!
> 
> "look alive sunshine..."

(The kitchen door hisses open, and MARA steps in, still pulling their shirt over their head. The kitchen is full of sunlight streaming in from the courtyard. MARA looks around, but the kitchen is empty. A sizable stack of credit chips sit on the table, next to a note scratched on a piece of paper. Picking up the note, MARA sees that it reads: “Gone for the day. Take these and have some fun. -Mom”. MARA furrows their brown in suspicion, but scoops the credits into their pocket.) 

(The scene cuts to MARA in Tosche Station. They have a welding-style mask over their head as they use an airbrush to put colorful detailing on the side of an old speeder bike. The design resembles a stylized version of a gryphon-like beast. As they finish the image and unplug the airbrush to clean it, an old man clatters over from the station’s main control. He is YERO LONEOZNER, the current owner and operator of Tosche Station.) 

YERO: (observing MARA’s art) Well that’s just beautiful. Finally saved up the credits to give that bike some polish, huh? 

MARA: (inattentively, focused on cleaning up their mess) Nah, Mom finally gave in I guess, gave me the credits, told me I’d earned it. She’s acting weird lately, I don’t know what her problem is. 

YERO: Ah, a lot of people are tense nowadays. 

(YERO looks over his shoulder as though he’s afraid someone might hear him, then gets down on one knee to sit next to MARA) 

YERO: You know kid, there’s rumors around the cantinas that some sort of virus or infestation of something is breaking out in the Core Worlds. No word from the Senate of course but it’s got people nervous in a way that I haven’t seen since... 

(YERO trails off, but it’s clear from MARA’s expression that they understand that he’s talking about the last Galactic Civil War.) 

MARA: The core worlds? Usually that kind of thing comes from the Outer Rim, right? 

YERO: Not this time apparently. There’s a freighter just come into Mos Eisley spaceport from Coruscant, word is that they’re not going to have any buyers ‘cause folks are scared. 

(MARA freezes, remembering REY’s conversation the past night and her promise to “check it out”.) 

YERO: You good kid? You got a weird look about you. 

MARA: (startled) Oh, Yeah, I just think I might have had a package on that transport. 

YERO: Yeah, well, good luck getting that back if Mos Eisley puts up a quarantine. 

MARA: Mm-hm. 

(MARA finishes putting away their equipment and revs their bike. The new paint flashes as it vibrates.) 

MARA: Thanks for letting me use the shop. I’ll see you around. 

(MARA jumps on their bike and speeds into the desert. YERO watches after them with a concerned expression.) 

YERO: (quietly) Don’t do anything stupid, kid. 

(MARA’s bike whizzes through the desert, the bright new paint job turning it into a multicolored blur against the sand. Gradually, the sand turns into the packed dust of Mos Eisley, and MARA slows their bike as they enter the crowded side streets. At first, everything seems normal, the usual hustle and bustle, but as MARA nears the spaceport, the crowds thin and people stick to the sides of the street, hurrying past without talking. A sense of fear and tension hangs in the air. As they approach the entrance to the shipyard, MARA stops suddenly, putting a hand to their temple as they detect a strong tremor in The Force. Looking around for the source, MARA spots REY’s own speeder bike propped up against a wall. REY is nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the strange disturbance, MARA parks their own bike and rushes into the shipyard. The freighter is the only ship in the yard, huge, square and dusty gray. The gangplank is down. MARA moves quietly through the shipyard and up and into the freighter.) 

(Cut to: MARA wanders the corridors of the freighter, sneaking at first, then moving to a fast walk as they encounter no-one. The sense of eerie tension grows, amplified by the walls of monochromatic stacked boxes that divide the ship.) 

MARA: (whispering) Mom? Are you in here? 

(As MARA speaks, the stack of boxes in front of them explodes in a shower of dust and shrapnel. REY is thrown backwards into the next wall of crates, and it is clear that she’s on the losing end of a fight. She stands with some difficulty, supporting herself on her trusty staff, and turns to face the crate that she was thrown through.) 

MARA: (shouting) Mom! Are you ok!? 

(REY turns, her face turning from determined to horrified when she sees MARA.) 

REY: Mara, what- you followed -- how could you be so -- 

(REY stops, seemingly at a loss for words. She looks enraged that MARA chose to follow her.) 

REY: Mara, Run. Now. Get back to the homestead, call General Connix, tell her - 

(Before she can finish her sentence, REY is knocked off her feet by a writhing, slimy appendage. The rest of the creature, or at least more of it, crawls through the wreckage of the crate, revealing itself to be a pulsing mass of neon turquoise mucous, covered in a mix of writhing limbs and jagged, metallic spines. The creature’s main body seems to constantly grow and change shape. MARA jumps back in shock as the creature flails further into the hallway. REY uses The Force to blast away the tentacle holding her down, and attempts to jump onto the creature’s main body. However, the creature is focused on the new presence in the hall, and whips out a tentacle, grabbing MARA around throat and smashing them hard into the floor. REY screams, leaping forward and severing the tentacle holding MARA with a strike from her staff. Seeing REY distracted, the creature sends out more tentacles, wrapping around REY’s legs, arms, and chest. REY struggles, but can’t free herself. The creature begins to pull REY backwards, and a clear space on its main body opens to reveal a crude, slavering mouth spotted with dull, rock-like teeth.) 

MARA: (Screaming) Mom! 

(MARA tries to get to her feet, but the floor of the ship suddenly jolts under her. Cut to the shipyard, where passerby scatter in fear as gelatinous blue tendrils swarm over the freighter, burrowing under the engine’s plating. The ship begins to slowly power up, and then slowly and unevenly, as if it is being forced, the ship lifts off and begins to gain speed as it heads for the upper atmosphere. Back inside the ship, MARA finds they footing on the rocking ship, but as they begin to inch towards the creature, REY is forced inside its mouth. The creature’s mouth closes, and REY is gone.) 

MARA: (Screaming) No!!! 

(The creature now turns its attention to MARA, who is stunned by what they just saw. The creature begins to ooze towards MARA, who breaks into a sprint, leading the creature into a chase between the corridors of boxes. Just as MARA begins to gain ground, the ship lurches again, and MARA is thrown against a window, where they can see that the ship has entered deep space and is moving quickly, the stress of its unconventional pilot beginning to tear pieces from the ship’s hull. Cracks begin to form in the window. MARA uses The Force to throw themselves off the window, and take off in a desperate run through the freighter as the sides of the ship begin to buckle, the creature still in hot pursuit. As the ship’s sides burst inward and the artificial gravity begins to fail, MARA spies an escape pod, and, pushing off the floor, leaps through the hatch, sealing it off right before the creature would have been able to reach it. Punching the control panel at random, MARA jettisons the escape pod just as the ship explodes, the concussive force sending the escape pod rocketing into space, MARA thrown violently against the pod’s back wall. Everything goes black.)


End file.
